


What has been Soiled

by Kaiserkorresponds



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angry Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Whump, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker Angst, M/M, The Buried Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives), The Magnus Archives Season 4, Tim Stoker Lives (The Magnus Archives), Tim Stoker Swears (The Magnus Archives), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: Jon looked up. His lashes were thick with soil and his dark skin was streaked with even darker mud, but his eyes were shiny in the dim lights."Tim." He breathed. "You're here.""Of course I'm fucking here." Tim growled.--What if Tim had survived The Unknowing and had seen Jon plunge himself into The Coffin?
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	What has been Soiled

"You bastard, you can't– you can't just do shit like this." 

The words practically ejected themselves from Tim's throat, aimed at Jon's still quaking figure and trembling a bit themselves as they flew into the air. 

"You can't do that to us." Tim shouted. "You– you can't do that to me." 

Jon looked up. His lashes were thick with soil and his dark skin was streaked with even darker mud, but his eyes were shiny in the dim lights. 

"Tim." He breathed. "You're here." 

"Of course I'm fucking here." Tim growled. 

How could he have stayed away with the knowledge that Jon had plunged himself into the depths of a terranean hell that no one knew if he'd return from? How could he have stayed away if his last memory with Jon was bitter screaming and mutual hatred?

He'd spent the entire drive trying to relive the memories of Jon's tiny frame wrapped around him in the last hug they had shared. And hoping that he wouldn't see that frame– He had refused to think about that possibly for the entire ride. 

"But you–" Jon whispered. 

"Yeah, I know." Tim cut him off. 

They stood in landlocked silence for a harsh second, the waves of their emotions frozen in a dead stillness that nearly choked the room. 

"I didn't think you would." Jon's tiny, and painfully raspy, words broke the quiet. 

Tim shifted from one sore leg to the other. "Neither did I." 

"Then why–?" 

The question hung in the air, heavy with the weight of far more than simple curiosity. 

A harsh gust of air left Tim's lungs. 

"I couldn't stay away." 

"Because of The Eye?" 

Tim snapped his gaze back up to Jon's. "No, you idiot. Not because of The Eye. I came for you. Not the fucking statements, or Elias, or any of that crap." 

Jon blinked, the motion sending a small cascade of grime pouring down his cheeks from his dirty lashes and mud soaked hair. 

Tim had to swallow hard against the realization that it looked like tears; even with the absence of the water that had been sucked dry from Jon in the coffin. 

"Look," Tim said, softer than he'd even thought possible anymore. "Let's just get you into the shower alright? We can– we'll talk about this later when you're not a virtual mud puddle." 

Jon glanced down at his own tattered clothing and mud slick skin. Slowly, he nodded, taking one last glance at the thick wood of the coffin before stepping away. 

Tim took his own step forward and seized him as gently as his grip would allow under the arms. 

"We'll get you up to the nice ones, yeah? Up in artefact storage. You'll be all nice and clean again in a jiff." 

Jon staggered forward another step, his meager weight leant heavily on Tim and the mud stuck to him casting a thick stain across Tim's dress shirt. 

"Thank you." He whispered. "I– thank you, Tim." 

Tim bit down harshly on his tongue. 

"We'll talk after you're not dripping shit all over the floor, okay?" 

Jon nodded again, and Tim pretended as if he didn't see that the drips down his cheeks left streaks of clarity rather than streaks of dirt.

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to KC (@doodlelupin) for allowing me to bounce ideas off of them !! 
> 
> If you enjoyed plz feel free to leave a comment or kudos !! <3


End file.
